Resonance of Fate: Intertwined Fate Chapter 47
by XVashyXZephyX
Summary: Vash exploits Zephy, while Leanne is in the other room. Hotness ensues.


Resonance of Fate: Intertwined Fate Chapter 47

Leanne and Zephyr had just gotten back from thier latest oddjob. Vashyron told the two that he would catch up with them later. He was going to get a drink with thier next client.

"Ahhh, it's good to be home." Zephyr said while stretching. He slumped onto the couch and scooped up the TV remote. He flicked on his favorite soap opera.

"I'm going to hit the bath Zephyr, could you start getting dinner ready?" Leanne asked as she walked toward the bathroom.

"Yeah sure thing."

"Thanks, see ya in a bit."

Zephyr left the TV on as he went to the Kitchen. He began pulling out pots and pans. He was in a Good Mood. Especially after last night.

All of a sudden the power went out, and Zephyr heard a scream from the bathroom. "It must be Leanne, is there a monster!?" thought Zephyr. He ran to the bathroom and barged in.

"Leanne are you okay what's happening!?"

Leanne let out another scream as Zephyr had full view of her raisins and everything.

Leannne yelled as she threw her bottle of shampoo at his face and quickly followed up with a spinning kick of death! Zephyr never had a chance.

Leanne saw his limp body on the ground and thought to herself, "Was I too strong, or was he too weak?"

Later Zephyr woke up in his bed. He had a bag of partially melted ice on his face. And a plate of green curry on his night stand. Green curry was his favorite.

After noticing all of those details, he realized his growing member in his pants. He was about to pull it out and start cranking when Leanne and Vashyron came in.

Vashyron instantly started laughing as he saw the red welt on Zephyr's face, "Must have been some monster huh? Hahahah!"

"So Sorry." Leanne said shuffling her feet.

Zephyr wasn't paying attention. He had a stiffy and it was steamy and would not pipe down and was just too much to handle.

Leanne feeling bad ran off.

"Well anyways, I got the info on our next job. There is a group of thugs holding up the highway, we are going to give them a little visit tomorrow, just thought you should know." Vashyron looked behind himself, and out the door to make sure Leanne had actually left. He shut the door and locked it. After which he walked over to Zephyr's bedside.

"You know, I can see your manhood."

Zephyrs face turned to horror. It was happening again.

"I see right through you."

Vashyron plopped a finger in the green curry and licked it. He stuck his finger in the curry again. "You want some of this?" He asked, and then pushed his finger into Zephyr's mouth. "Daddy knows what you want."

Zephyr's hard baby maker was exceding his limits. He couldnt take it anymore. He flung the blanket off of himself, and ripped his boyband pants off. Vashyron started stroking and fondling Zephyr's baby maker. "They can't all be 45's...but this one certainly is!"

Vashyron started nibbling on Zephyr's neck. Zephyr let out distinct moans. Moans that only come from a man getting his junk prodded by another man with an even thicker junk.

"Ohhoho baby, don't blow just yet. I got a present for you for this time" vashyron snapped his fingers and the window into Zephyr's room opened.

Amy from the Sonic franchise crawled in wearing a lacy undergarments.

Zephyr was surprised but Vashyron didn't give him any time.

"Im gonna blow you while this little punk honey gets you excites."

Vashryon started blowing Zephyr.

"... But Vashyron, Im not a furry."

Amy started dancing and her furry boobies started jiggling. She unclasped her bra and magnificent jiggling mounds came forth to greet Zephyr.

Zephyr instantly blow his massive baby batter seed loaded into Vashyrons mouth. Vashryon with a mouth full of Zephyrs sloshing epic seed wiz said, "You are now" and then he drank it all down his throat pipe. Vashryon grabbed zZephyr by the hips flipped him around aiming his manhood at Zephyr's dark entrance. Zephyr locking eyes withAmy from the sonic franchise said " Im good in the dark." "Youre not gonna wanna miss this" Vashyron plunged zephyrs insides out. Amy from the sonic franchise felt a euprohic sensation of orgasm as she watched an unholy sight of two men have musky man sex.

Meanwhile. Leanne inthe other room banged Kunckles and sonic from the sonic franchhise.

Fin.

I hoped you guys liked my spin off crossover of the resonance of fate and sonic videogames. I poured my heart into this series.


End file.
